rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Munchkin
Product Description Most of it's just the rules for normal Munchkin, obviously, so let's focus on what's different. * Much like Munchkin Adventure Time, there are Role Cards that let you play as different characters with different abilities. Naturally, the Role Cards cover all the main characters: Rick, Morty, Beth, Jerry, Mr. Poopybutthole, and Summer. * Interestingly, the Role Cards have a slight difference from how they were in Munchkin Adventure Time. Normally in Munchkin, your character's gender is the same as your gender in real life (at least at first). Munchkin Adventure Time reflected this by having each character's gender-swapped version on the other side so you could play as whoever's appropriate (except BMO, since part of its abilities is being genderless for gameplay purposes). No such thing in Rick and Morty, where the gender of the character on your Role Card is your gender, real-life gender be damned. * Classes are Parent, High Schooler, Super Genius, and Songwriter. There are no Races or other crazy character modifiers. Parent is the only Class whose abilities are known, but I'll get to that in a bit. * A new kind of monster called Parasites. When a Parasite appears, roll the die. On a 1-3, take the first Parasite out of the discard pile, then repeat the process until you either roll 4-6 or run out of Parasites. All the Parasites' levels are added to the original, but there are no extra Levels or Treasures. * There seem to be items designated "Guns" and card effects that specifically relate to Guns, a rule that hasn't been seen since Munchkin Impossible. A few cards are shown in full: * TRAP! Galactic Federation Jail: Disarmed. Discard any Hand items you have in play. * Tinkles: Level 4 Monster, Parasite, worth 2 Treasures. +3 against Summer. Bad Stuff: Prove you're real. Reveal your hand to other players. * Parent: Class. Draw a face-down Treasure when you help someone kill a monster. It's a thankless job. If you are in combat alone, you may trade three Treasures you would receive from killing a monster to go up an extra level instead. Cannot be the winning level. * Unity: Ally, +3 Bonus. "If I wanted to be sober, I wouldn't have gotten drunk." You may have any number of Allies, but if you lose one, you lose them all. * Roy Helmet: Headgear, +3 Bonus, worth 300 Gold Pieces. "This guy's taking Roy off the grid!" You cannot be helped in combat if the floor is carpeted. * Mega Seeds: One-shot item, +2 to either side, worth 300 Gold Pieces. If played by a Super Genius, guess high (4-6) or low (1-3) and roll the die. If you hypothesized correctly add an extra 3. * Genetically Mutated...: Monster Enhancer, +5 to Monster. Play during any combat. If the monster is defeated, draw one extra Treasure. * Council of Ricks: Level 16 Monster, worth 2 levels and 4 treasures. +3 against anyone with a Class. Will not pursue anyone Level 5 or below. Bad Stuff: That's rickdiculous. Discard an Ally and a Class. Lose a level for each category you cannot discard. A few more cards, while not shown, are mentioned: * Spoon (item) * Bottle of Wine (item) * Fetish Camouflage (item, presumably Armor) * Snuffles (Ally) * Flask (item) * Ma-Sha (monster) * Frank Palicky (monster, seems to have +2 against High Schoolers) And that's the way the news goes! Product Details *'Age: '''17+ *'Genre:' Card Game *'Players:' 3–6 Players *'Play Time: ''' 60–120 Min Rules * Video Category:Games